Greywater
Greywater is a small town in the eastern part of the Northern Plains Province of the New Prosperity Empire. Just a short ride away from New Prosperity City by horse, it is literally built around the ICH-2 highway that continues through to the eastern half of the Empire. While not very large, Greywater has an excellent mining industry thanks to the large cave systems underneath the nearby Great Sea, as well as the ones under the swamp itself. Foundation The swamp that now holds Greywater remained abandoned and untouched for several months after the founding of the New Prosperity Empire. Residents of the Empire considered different projects to try to start in the swamp, but none were seen as a permanent solution. Instead, the land was simply kept and remained isolated from the rest of the country. In Winter of 2013-2014, GeneralCuster14 expressed interest in expanding the Empire further, which would eventually lead to the Great Movement plans set in motion in Spring of 2014. These plans called for Tlo1995 to govern and build the eastern half of the Empire while GeneralCuster14 focused his attention on the west. As the areas began to build up and grow, the players discovered that they needed a faster mode of transportation than boats. It was here that GeneralCuster14 decided to build Intercontinental Highways (abbreviated ICH) to link the two massive halves of the Empire. The ICH-2 was the first of these highways (the ICH-1 designation was used on another road heading south of the Empire). Starting just outside the Houses of Parliament in New Prosperity City, it extended east to the nearby swamp, where a bridge was proposed. In order to accomodate the workers of the construction project, a few buildings were set up in the swamp around the ICH-2, unofficially starting Greywater. As the roadwork continued, GeneralCuster14 discovered that the swamp was teeming with resources; Clay was abundant, oak trees were plentiful and a massive mine was discovered directly under the swampland. Seeing the opportunity, a foundry was set up for the mining operation, and the town was given a name; Greywater, after all the clay found in the swamp. Build Up The mines under Greywater have so far proved to be quite valuable, as have the clay deposits located in and around the swampland. While continuing to build, GeneralCuster14 decided to break off from his normal construction style (often mocked by other players as being "nothing more than boxes,") and make different buildings for the location. The buildings are noticeably diverse from the ones in New Prosperity and Coda as they are mostly constructed of Greywater's abundant oak wood. Porches and overhangs are also added to the small abodes in an attempt to mimic a Louisiana swamp feel. While unique, one of the primary reasons for making the buildings out of wood rather than stone is due to the rapidly depleted stone reserves of the New Prosperity Empire, caused by the construction of the Houses of Parliament and the ICH-2 bridge leading out of Greywater. Trivia *Greywater is a scientific term for water that contains dirt of some kind (be it silt, sediments or grass). The name "Blackwater" was considered before, but declined as, in the same context, it is a term for water containing human waste. *While mining and clay are Greywater's specialty industries, lumber is also a popular industry due to the abundance of oak trees found in the township. *Greywater is the first town in the New Prosperity Empire to have smoothstone roads rather than cobblestone ones. This is due to the fact that it is, quite literally, built around the ICH-2 highway, which is made entirely of smoothstone. *Lightning storms that hit the Empire have caused frequent damage to Greywater, as the roofing materials used in the town are wood. Despite this, the rain that follows these storms has prevented any major fires from spreading. Category:Towns Category:Locations Category:New Prosperity Empire